Una noche loca
by payne-collopy
Summary: Una de las historias locas de estos dos personajes en un día de borrachera. ¿Qué podrían hacer estando borrachos?


_Hola. Primero quiero decir que aunque se pueda hablar mal de un personaje de Bleach esta historia es una comedia, por lo que las cosas que se dicen no son serias. _

_Espero que os guste la historia. Puede que sea un poco chapuza pero me encanto cuando lo pensé y espero que a vosotros también os guste._

_Por último quiero dedicar esta historia a Evasis, que fue la que me hablo sobre esta web y la que me animo a volver a escribir. Muchísimas gracias de verdad._

_Bueno aquí os dejo la historia espero que os guste._

* * *

Era un típico viernes por la noche, la subcapitana de la decima división había quedado con el capitán Shunsui Kyoraku para ir de copas como siempre. Pero cuando estos estaban a medio camino del bar, se encontraron con el subcapitan de la tercera división más deprimido que nunca, por lo que le invitaron a unirse a ellos. Así fue como empezó la fiesta.

-¡Camarero, otra botella de sake!-chillo la subcapitana con las mejillas sonrojadas de tanto alcohol que había bebido.

-¡Eso, eso! ¡Más sake, más sake! ¡Quiero que mis penas se ahoguen en ella!- le siguió el subcapitan aun más borracho y sonrosado que la subcapitana, aunque había bebido lo mismo.

-¡Queremos olvidarnos del rarito de Ichimaru!-añadió Matsumoto, mientras cogía la botella de sake que le había dado el camarero y llenaba los vasos de la bebida transparente.

-Y además de rarito, es feo.- dijo Kira bebiéndose el sake de un trago.

-No solo es raro y feo, también tiene cara de zorro. ¿Qué se cree con esa cara? Si más que astuto, parece que está estreñido.- comenta la shinigami achinándose los ojos y haciendo muecas.

-Es raro, feo, estreñido y además tiene un peinado feo. Para mí que se coge un tazón, se lo pone en la cabeza y se corta el pelo al ojillo.

-Sí, que se cree ese pelo casposo. Fijo que tiene el pelo de otro color y que con tanta caspa que tiene se le vuelve blanco.-dijo Matsumoto dándole un largo sorbo a la botella de sake.

-Y además de ser raro, feo, estreñido, mal peinado y casposo, viste mal. ¡¿Es que nadie le pudo dar la dirección de un sastre para que le cortaran las mangas?!

-Sí, Byakuya, pero no se caían bien entre ellos. Pero no me extraña, uno estirado y otro que parecía que no había pegado el estirón. ¿Por qué no me dirás que no parecía un niño con esa cara y ese cuerpo flacucho?

-Parecía que si le soplabas, iba a salir volando como una cometa. Y es que además de ser raro, feo, estreñido, mal peinado, mal vestido y casposo, también es…

-Debilucho-dijo el capitán Kyoraku, que se había metido en la conversación después de intentar ligar con unas chicas. Este al igual que los dos subcapitanes tenía la cara roja, pero al contrario que los otros dos, este la tenía así de tantos tortazos que había recibido. Tantos golpes le habían dado que tenía las mejillas hinchadas.

-Eso debilucho. Sí que es bueno este alcohol, que ya me está haciendo olvidar las cosas.-dijo Kira.

-Eso no es el alcohol, es que estas borracho. Mira que eres blandengue Kira. Solo hemos tomado tres botellitas y ya estas borracho. Y no te muevas que te veo doble.-contesto entre hipos la shinigami.

-Los dos estáis igual de borrachos.-comento el capitán, menos ebrio que los otros dos.

-¡Mentira!-dijeron los dos a la vez.- Yo, esto menos borracho/a. ¡No me copies! Te reto a una competición de chupitos de sake.-volvieron a decir otra vez simultáneamente los dos.

-Sí no hay más remedio seré el juez. Y como juez que soy pondré las reglas. Si Matsumoto pierde se quita las ropas y si pierde Kira, Matsumoto se quita sus ropas. El que beba 30 chupitos en el menor tiempo gana. ¿De acuerdo?-pregunto el capitán.

-Sí.-dijo Kira rápidamente.

Matsumoto se quedo unos minutos pensativa.

- Sí acepto.-acabo diciendo.

-Vale. ¡Camarero trae 60 chupitos de sake!-pidió el capitán.

Mientras los chupitos venían los dos contrincantes se calentaron, mientras Kyoraku hacía de presentador.

-En el lado derecho tenemos a Matsumoto grandes pechos con 1,72 cm de alto y un peso de…-entonces la shinigami le lanzo una mirada asesina.- Información incompleta. Además no es de caballeros decir el peso de las mujeres. Bueno en el lado izquierdo tenemos a Izuru constantemente deprimido Kira con 1,73 cm de altura y un peso de 56 kilos y que por una extraña razón se ha quedado en taparrabos sin que nadie se lo haya pedido. ¿Estáis listos?-pregunto el capitán.

-Sí.- respondieron los dos lo más seriamente que pudieron.

-Entonces, preparados, listos, y….

Antes de que acabara la frase un grueso libro cruzó la cara del capitán, dejándole un ojo morado y la nariz sangrando. Era la subcapitana Nanao Ise, la cual había venido al enterarse que su capitán se había ido con Rangiku a beber al Rukongai.

-Nunca aprenderá que un capitán no puede estar borracho- dijo Nanao de forma tranquila mientras se ponía bien las gafas y tiraba de su capitán.

-Adiós Matsumoto. Adiós Kira. Me voy con Nanao, a ver qué hacemos en el cuartel.- comento el capitán sonriente, algo que no duro mucho pues esta le retorció la oreja.

Pero antes de irse la subcapitana dijo algo a sus dos compañeros.

-Sería mejor que hicierais algo más constructivo con vuestras vidas.

Y allí se quedaron los dos shinigamis, perplejos por la escena ocurrida.

-¿Algo constructivo?-se pregunto a sí misma la shinigami, mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

-¿Algo constrictivo?-le siguió Kira.

Entonces la bombilla de las ideas absurdas y tontas se encendió en la cabeza de Matsumoto.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a casa de Gin y le tiramos huevos?-le pregunto entusiasmada a Kira.

-Vale.-dijo él con el mismo entusiasmo que la shinigami.

Después de tres docenas de huevos al camarero, que se quedo mirando extrañado, se dirigieron a la casa de Gin haciendo eses.

El edificio de tres pisos donde estaba el apartamento del ex capitán era pequeño y de un color blanco pálido. En él, vivían 5 shinigamis más que en esos momentos estaban de guardia. La casa de Gin era la que estaba situada en la zona derecha del segundo piso.

-Aquel que le dé a la ventana abierta gana la partida.- dijo Rangiku.

-Vale y el que pierda invita al otro a unas rondas de sake.- añadió Kira.

-Acepto.-dijo la shinigami con convicción, mientras cogía los huevos y le pasaba algunos a su compañero.-Preparados, listos, ya.

Con poca puntería los dos shinigamis empezaron a tirar los huevos. Cada vez que uno de ellos impactaba en la pared, se podía oír el chasquido del huevo al romperse, mientras pintaban el edificio en un color anaranjado.

Para desgracia de estos dos alborotadores su amigo Hisagi Shuhei, tenía que pasar por esa zona para volver a casa. Alertado por el ruido que hacía el impacto de los huevos, el subcapitan se acerco a la calle donde estaban sus dos compañeros.

-¿¡Pero qué estáis haciendo?!- grito Hisagi al ver el panorama que se le mostraba.- ¿¡Os habéis vuelto locos?!

Al oír los gritos, Kira y Matsumoto dirigieron la mirada hacia donde estaba su compañero. Rangiku fue quien se acerco a él.

-Sssshhhh. No grites, que si no nos pillan.-le susurro mientras se apoyaba en él.- Kira y yo estamos tirando huevos a la casa de Gin. ¿Te apuntas?

-¡Claro que no! ¿Estáis locos o qué?-chillo él.

-Locos no, solo un poquitín borrachos. Pero no se lo digas a nadie vale. Y así puede que te dé algo a cambio.-le susurro de forma picarona haciendo que Hisagi se pusiera colorado.

-¡Eso era un huevo duro!- grito Kira, al ver que el huevo duro hacia mucho más ruido que el que estaba sin cocer.

Ese comentario saco a su amigo de las ensoñaciones eróticas que estaba teniendo.

Al ver como el edificio del capitán estaba quedando hecha un asco, Hisagi, decidió actuar. Lo primero que hizo fue coger a Matsumoto por la muñeca y llevarla a donde estaba Kira. Por suerte, esta no se resistió, algo que no hubiera consentido estando sobria. Después fue a donde su amigo y le quito los huevos de las manos. Pero para desgracia del teniente de la novena división, sus amigos no estaban dispuestos a dejar la juerga. De repente, Matsumoto se abalanzo con una rapidez inusitada sobre Hisagi, mientras Kira le quitaba los huevos. La lucha duro unos minutos, en el que se dieron pellizcos y mordiscos por parte de la subcapitana.

Mientras más pellizcos recibía, el enfado de Hisagi aumentaba y llego hasta un punto en el que ya ni él mismo era capaz de controlar su humor. Intentando no ser demasiado brusco, se deshizo de Matsumoto que cayó de culo al suelo. Después, dio un tirón para deshacerse de su amigo haciendo que se cayeran todos los huevos al suelo.

Desgraciadamente, ninguno de los tres se habían dado cuenta de que Yachiru se dirigía a toda prisa hacia esa calle, vestida de gata y con una carpa del capitán Kuchiki y su subcapitan persiguiéndola con bastante mal humor. Para cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, Hisagi ya estaba siendo arroyado por la pequeña subcapitana, haciéndolo volar por los aires.

Kira y Matsumoto tardaron un tiempo en reaccionar ante lo ocurrido.

-¿Esa no era la subcapitana de la undécima división, vestida de gata, con un pez y perseguida por Renji?-pregunto Kira sin darle importancia.

-Sí, creo que sí. –contesto Matsumoto con la misma indiferencia.

Antes de que pudieran levantarse del suelo, los dos shinigamis se quedaron dormidos en medio de todo aquel estropicio.

A la mañana siguiente

-¡Matusmoto!-chillo alguien haciendo que los dos shinigamis se despertaran.

A los dos les dolía la cabeza horrores y cuando abrieron los ojos, les dio una punzada de dolor por culpa de la luz del día.

-¡Capitán!-dijo sorprendida Matsumoto al ver al capitán Hitsugaya.- Esto no es lo que parece.

-Sí, es lo que parece. Hisagi nos lo ha contado todo. Ahora mismo está en el hospital por vuestra culpa.-contesto el capitán seriamente.

Al ver la cara de este, ninguno de los dos quiso decir nada.

-Aquí tenéis las fregonas. Me da igual cuanto tardéis pero quiero todo esto limpio.

Y diciendo esto el capitán dio la orden de dejar las fregonas y los cubos y se fue.

-Que hemos hecho, como hemos podido hacerlo.-dijo Kira en estado de shock.

- Tranquilo Kira, solo ha sido una noche loca.-comento Matsumoto, que como si no hubiera pasado nada empezó a fregar aquello, algo que también acabo haciendo Kira.

---FIN---


End file.
